The present invention generally relates to ozone converters and, more particularly, to apparatus and methods of preventing damage to the same from foreign object debris.
For environmental control system (ECS) ozone converters, there can be incoming foreign object debris (FOD) that can damage the ozone converter. Some ECS converter cores are constructed of aluminum for low weight and reduced cost and since the ozone converters are installed in front of the ECS system or immediately downstream of the precooler, the ozone converter can be damaged on the leading edge of the ozone converter. This has been seen on recently returned commercial converters, especially those flying in areas with potential high low altitude FOD such as the Mid-East.
As can be seen, there is a need for improved apparatus and methods for minimizing FOD damage to ozone converters and the like.